<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wilde Dog by purplebass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894699">Wilde Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass'>purplebass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash fic about the day James found Oscar and gave the puppy to Matthew.</p><p>A gift for my milestone celebration to one of my mutuals. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wilde Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>When James found Oscar, it was raining. He didn’t have an umbrella and wished to get back to the Institute as soon as his feet could take him. It was Matthew’s birthday, and James couldn’t be late. He looked at the clock in his pocket and saw that he had roughly one hour before he, Thomas and Christopher would have to meet to go to the Fairchild’s. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As James tried to shelter himself from the rain by walking under the balconies of some buildings, he came to a stop when he heard a faint cry coming from a deserted alley. He feared it would be a demon, but it was daylight and those creatures didn’t have feelings, they would never weep as if their whole survival depended on it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>James spotted a box in the far distance and went to check what the fuss was about. Once he removed the box, he found a little ball of golden fur, all huddled together and trying to make himself warm. “You’re freezing,” James said, then he didn’t think twice and took the puppy with him. He hid the dog in his coat to protect him from the rain, hoping that he wouldn’t get sick because his clothes were already soaked wet. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he finally returned to the Institute, Lucie reprimanded him for going out without taking an umbrella with him, then she saw the cute pup and she decided to clean him a bit since there was mud under his paws, all of this while James tried to get ready to go to Matthew’s.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you going to do with this dog, Jamie? You know mam and papa would never let us keep it, it doesn’t matter that it’s adorable,” Lucie asked her brother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>James smiled wickedly and tied the blue ribbon he had borrowed from his sister around the dog’s neck. “Don’t worry, he’s not going to stay here. I am taking him to his owner.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What- James, where are you going! At least take the umbrella!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>James listened to his sister despite the rain had stopped, and walked briskly towards the Fairchild’s’ residence. He was running late, but Thomas and Christopher were still waiting for him in front of the gate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“James, what happened? We’ve been here for half an hour.” Thomas said, noticing the animal in James’ arms. “What is this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s the color of Matthew’s hair,” Christopher commented, scratching the head of the puppy with the back of his hand. “But seriously, what is this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>James raised an eyebrow. “Of course, it’s a puppy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We can see that, Sherlock,” Christopher replied. “Why is he here? He’s adorable, ho.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>James was about to answer when Matthew came running towards them dressed to the nines in red jacket and purple slacks. “You’re here, fellas. I thought you had decided not to turn up because of the rain. And why are you carrying a puppy, James?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s for you, Math,” James said, then passed the small dog to his parabatai. “I’ve found it earlier. He was alone and famished. I couldn’t leave him there.” He didn’t say, <em>It reminded me of you</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matthew looked at the dog as if he had never seen one, then he hugged him to his chest. He and the puppy shared an intense glance once they were close to each other. The puppy leaned closer to Math’s neck and started licking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“By the angel, the puppy is kissing him,” Christopher commented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So what? He likes Matthew. I think it’s great. That’s the best gift ever, Matthew.” Thomas agreed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matthew, who was still gazing intensely into the brown eyes of the puppy, nodded. “He loves me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you going to call him?” James wondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oscar. Mister Oscar Wilde Fairchild,” Matthew declared with confidence. “Because you are handsome and have soft blond hair just like me.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>